More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as electronic marketplaces, to purchase items (e.g., goods and/or services). A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a customer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
A user, such as a customer, may operate a computing device to access a network-based resource and request information about an item. The network-based resource may provide the information and information about various available delivery methods. In turn, the user may purchase the item from the network-based resource, select a delivery method, and specify a delivery location. The item may be accordingly shipped to the delivery location.